1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combustion equipment, particularly to an air admission device for the combustion equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the development of technology and the advance of living standards, combustion equipment has become a tool for producing power in modern technology, but fuel oil that supplies combustion equipment with dynamic force comes from petroleum, which is not inexhaustible and which will become deficient and exhausted someday and further, burning of fuel oil will produce waste gas and cause air pollution. The fact is that the concept of environmental protection is gradually popularized and the energy resources on the earth increasingly becomes scarce; nevertheless, at present fuel oil still is a main fuel for combustion equipment to produce power, and petroleum is not formed in a day; therefore, the most direct method of prolonging the service life of petroleum and reducing air pollution caused by using fuel oil is to enhance combustion efficiency.
A conventional natural air induction combustion equipment includes a combustion chamber connected with an intake pipe for guiding outside air to get into the combustion chamber to have the air mixed with the fuel oil for producing explosive combustion and generating power; nevertheless, the explosive combustion by having the air mixed with the fuel oil in the combustion chamber is frequently incomplete and as a result, combustion efficiency is poor and much waste gas will be produced. In view of above-mentioned drawback, the inventor of this invention thinks that the air admission device of the conventional combustion equipment is necessary to be ameliorated and thereupon devises this invention.